A Legacy of Fire
by Sparkpath
Summary: After the original clans leave the mountains, things get hectic again and problems arise at their former home. Join Sparkpath as he faces many challenges in the aftermath of the Tribes decision.
1. Sparks

A Legacy of Fire

 **Hey guys, my very first chapter on my very first fanfiction! Glad y'all came to read. Btw just a heads up, I am way more active on DeviantArt and will likely answer any questions you have there. (My name on DA is Sparkpath)**

 **I do not own warriors**

 **Erin hunter owns Half Moon**

 **Copyright for this chapter:**

a target="_blank" href=" copyrights/view/mlnc-vxxw-4lga-tqoj"img border="0" alt=" Registered Protected

MLNC-VXXW-4LGA-TQOJ" title=" Registered Protected

MLNC-VXXW-4LGA-TQOJ" width="150" height="40" src=" . " /a

Fox was hurtling towards the eagle, the bird was swooping towards him, talons out, screeching its cry. Fox ran. The eagle came closer. _Now!_ Fox thought, as he heaved himself upwards. But as he leapt, Fox found his tail caught in a thicket of brambles.

Suddenly, there was a new scene in front of his eyes. Awake, Fox was aware that he felt a sharp pain in his tail. "Ouch," Fox hissed at the brown, orange, red, and white dappled tom. "Quit clawing my tail pebble-brain! You just interrupted my dream!"

"Oh come on," sounded a squeaky mew from behind him. "Your no fun," declared the pale patterned she-kit. Who so happened to be Fox's sister.

"Pebble-brain yourself!" Branch, the mottled tom spat back, jumping on Fox.

The two tussled in Fox's nest for a bit, when Spruce Dawn, Brach's Mother called, "Hey! If you two want to play, take it outside the nursery."

"That's right," Holly Feather, Fox and Ivy's mom stated, "you guys know the rules."

The trio departed the nursery to go out into the main part of the cave. To their delight, they found Sun Spot was talking about leaving the mountains again, his group of followers close by. This excited the three so much because they were going to join him. It was Fox's idea that the three would leave the mountains, and rise to become the best members in the group. Fox was going to lead that group one day as he had always dreamed. _I'm glad my father is such a brave cat_ , Fox thought, admiring the big reliable russet tom.

"I can't wait to leave the mountains," Branch voiced.

"Yeah," Ivy agreed, "It'll be such a great adventure!"

Branch then added, "Do you want to leave the mountains Fox?"

This annoyed Fox for two reasons. One, he was the one who had came up with the whole idea, and two, Fox didn't really like his name. He didn't know why, but every time it was called Fox felt a slight prick of irritation. "Of course I want to leave Mousebrain!" Fox lashed at Branch, "I was the one with the idea to do that in the first place!"

"O.K. Then!" Branch replied, annoyed with Fox's sporadic behaviour, "who put ants in your nest this morning? He quipped.

For lack of anything better to say, Fox just huffed, "whatever." And the three then sat in silence, listening to Sun Spot.

The remainder of the day was spent playing, and soaking in whatever hunting moves the to-be's offered to show the young kits. After the sun had set, Fox, Ivy, and Branch went to sleep. As Fox slept, he found himself in a different cave then the nursery. There were sharp stones that jutted from the ceiling, water dripping from their pointy tips. Along the ground, more stones jutted up, clear pools of water filled the gaps in the floor wherever there wasn't rock. The clear pools perfectly mirroring the ceiling above, ripples distorting the surface when water moved from the roof above.

Then Fox realized, _This is Stoneteller's cave! I've heard other cats talk about it before!_ Aware of a presence behind him, he shifted to see whatever it was he felt was there. He came face to face with another cat.

"Greetings," the cat mewed, her voice like soft and gentle, with a hint of formality behind the tone. Fox jumped back in surprise as he heard her call. The cat was pure white, with delicate green eyes, that seemed as deep as the pools in the cave. Her fur was smooth as the waterfall in the main cave, and looked groomed to perfection. She sat elegantly, in a regal upright position. Her tail tucked neatly over her paws. Fox realized she was very beautiful.

"Wh-what do you want?" Fox squeaked, "and who are you?" he added tentatively.

She giggled and the sound echoed throughout the cave."I will answer the last question first, and the first question last," the white she-cat spoke, dipping her head slightly. "I am the very first Teller of the Pointed Stones," she spoke, " However, that was no always what I was called," she broke off, her gaze clouded with longing and sadness. The ancient Stoneteller didn't seem to be one who liked to convey emotion. The moment of remembrance passed, and she continued, "but you may call me by my former name, Half Moon."

She went on, "as for what I want. You are a very special young cat Fox. I am here to mentor and guide you on the journey of your life. If you agree to listen to me and trust what I say, I will make you into a cat that is remembered for seasons to come. Generations will remember your name."

Fox was at a loss. Confused, although flattered, Fox replied solemnly, "I agree."

Half Moon smiled and responded, "good. Now because of what you have promised, something special must be done. Something that will always remind you of our agreement." She wasted no time knowing exactly what she was going to say next, "you have always disliked your name Fox. Now from this moment on, you will be known as Fox no longer. In honour of our commitment, I commemorate you with your new name. You will now be called Sparkpath."

 _Sparkpath,_ the former 'Fox' thought. _I kind of like that._

"you must leave these mountains," Half Moon declared, fading, "your destiny lies intertwined with the cats that travel Sparkpath."

"Wait!" Sparkpath cried. _I still need to know more!_ "Where are you going?" Spark called after the starry white cat.

"Do not worry," Half Moon reassured him, "We will meet again."


	2. You Did What?

**Hey, Sorry for the short chapter, hope to get another one out soon. Please, Please, Please review. I want to know what I am doing wrong/right.**

 **Also If you PM me, I probably will respond but I am much more active on DeviantArt so if you want to talk (If you want to, feel free) I will likely respond to you more quickly on there. My Username on DA is Sparkpath. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! :) ~Spark~**

Sparkpath had long woken up by the time Ivy and Branch had. "Let's go get something to eat Fox," Ivy suggested, stretching.

'How am I going to go about this?' Spark questioned himself. " Don't call me 'Fox'," Spark decided to be blunt.

"Why wouldn't I call you 'Fox'?" Ivy asked, as if Spark had just announced that he was going to drown himself in the waterfall. "That's your name mousebrain."

Spark shook his head. "Not anymore. I changed it."

"What do you mean you changed it? What happened?" Ivy still sounded scornful.

Branch then came into the conversation, "Who changed what?" Branch yawned.

Ivy was the one to answer, "Spark changed his name for some reason, we're about to find out why." Spark couldn't help but smile. Ivy was always quick to speak up and speak her mind. A lot of the time Spark never had the time to respond before Ivy did. That was one thing Spark didn't really do. He liked to formulate what he was going to say before he said it. Spark admired his sister for her brutal honesty.

"Well?" Branch prompted, breaking Sparks thinks, "what happened?"

'Should I tell them about Half Moon?' Spark questioned. 'No. Not yet.' Spark opened his mouth to respond, "I-I was... Met by one of our ancestors," was Sparks answer.

"Really?" Ivy sounded interested, "what did they say?"

Spark sorted through what he could remember talking about with Half Moon, deciding what he should and shouldn't say. "They... They were from the Tribe of Rushing Water. I know that. They wanted me to leave the mountains. I had to agree to leave, and when I did, they told me that in honour of my agreement they were going to rename me." Spark brought his gaze up from the rocky ground to meet the gaze of Branch and Ivy. "They told me my name is Sparkpath."

There was a long moment of silence until Ivy spoke. "Well I think Sparkpath is a great name!" She meowed, "I'll call you Spark for short!"

Branch seemed to accept it too. "Well," he mewed with a grin, "Let's see if the new 'Sparkpath' is any better at fighting then Fox was." Branch then dropped to a playful crouch.

'They're fine with it.' Spark was relieved beyond words. Then turning to Branch he replied, "Oh your on!"


	3. A Legacy of Fire: Heroes

**Alright guys and gals, two chapters in one day. I've been workin'! Hope you all enjoy and please make sure to leave your thoughts in the review section. Your opinions mean a lot to me. If you enjoy this book, consider givin me a bit o' love and giving this story and/or my profile a like, being either on here or DA. I'll try to update wednesday (as always, no promises. :P) Merry reading!**

 **~Spark~**

Spark was looking across the cave when his gaze stopped at Oak. Spark couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. _It must feel so good to be Oak._ Spark thought, _It seems like every time he comes back from hunting, he brings back an eagle, or saves someones life. He's a Tribe hero!_ Recently, Oak had saved one of the Tribes Prey-Hunters, Blossom from an eagle attack with his brother Pine. Spark understood there was chemistry between Oak and Blossom and that they were kind of the Tribes newest couple.

As for Oaks hunting, he had caught two eagles in the past 5 days! Because of him, the Tribe had full bellies for the first time since the last year. This past leaf-bare that Spark had been born in was a particularly bad one. It had caused the Tribe to go very hungry for a long time, which was why Sun Spot and others believed a group should leave the mountains. A lot of cats were starting to realize that the mountains could only hold so many cats at once without devastating consequences.

There were a few cats who disagreed, but the main cat was Stoneteller. He was the one preventing anyone from leaving. Making it apparent that it was his own personal agenda to keep the Tribe together. This had created a lot of tension and arguments, especially between Stoneteller and Sun Spot, within the Tribe.

Just then Branch bounded up to Spark. "I'm bored!" He declared, "let's play a game."

"Alright," Spark responded, thinking of a game to play, "how about we'll play hunter. You be the eagle, and I'll try to hunt you down."

Just then, Ivy appeared out of the nursery as well, "Hey! I want to play!" She stated.

"You can be a hunter with Spark," Branch replied, "that way with two of you and one of me, I'll maybe have a challenge." Branch was considerably larger than Spark, so the odds actually balanced out when the undersized Ivy, and slightly undersized Spark, took Branch on.

The three then tussled about when Spark recognized a familiar scent. It was Oak. _Maybe he wants to play?_ Spark thought. Spark tried to leap at Oak, when Branch toppled him over. Spark rolled until he was under Branch, then flung Branch off of him with a kick of his hind paws. Spark flung himself onto Oaks tail. It took a while before Oak noticed anything.

When Oak did notice, he shook Spark off of him with a mere couple of flicks of his tail. "Ow!" He yelled, "cut that out will you?"

Spark thought that maybe if he explained that it was a game, maybe Oak would join

"What do you mean cut that out!" Spark exclaimed, "I just saved you from that eagle over there," Spark stated pointing at Branch, who was locked in play combat with Ivy, who appeared to be winning. "I grabbed you by the tail and pulled you away from him."

Oaks only response was a huff, then he walked away, leaving Spark disappointed. But then, Sun Spot appeared, padding towards the nursery. _Surely my father will play with me._ Spark hoped. As Sun Spot neared Spark asked, "Hi Dad! Want to play with Ivy and Branch and I?"

"Sorry," he mewed gruffly, " I need to talk to your mother Fox. I don't have time for kit games."

Spark was crestfallen. It seemed Sun Spot never had time to play with his kits. Either that or he didn't make time. Spark had only played with his father once, when Holly Feather had to practically twist his tail for him to do so. Even then, he still only played begrudgingly and for only a brief time.

It upset Spark because for the little time Robin and Hail were in the nursery, their father, Eagle Feather, would play with them all the time. He would come into the nursery at least every to days to spend time with his mate and kits. As Spark watched his Father and Holly Feather talking, and Oak on the other side of the cave he vowed to himself, _One day I'm going to be the hero. And when I am, I'm going to take the time to play with the kits._


	4. A Legacy of Fire: The Injustice

**Another update! Yay! (I've been busy lately) Hope y'all enjoy and please hit up that review button and let me know what I am inevitably doing wrong. Thanks so much for givin' this thing a read. Hope you enjoy**

 **~Spark~**

It was late morning when Spark awoke, his encounter with Oak and his father moons behind him. As he stretched Spark heard a distant shouting. Peering out of the nursery cave, Spark saw Sun Spot and Stoneteller arguing yet again. This time, the whole Tribe gathered round to listen, and Spark soon got the impression that this debate was extremely serious.

Spark shot back into the nursery in an attempt to wake up Ivy and Branch. "Guys! Wake up!" He hissed, "Stoneteller and Sun Spot are at it again!"

Ivy seemed to get the point, standing upright nearly immediately. Branch however, seemed not to be as understanding. "No feathers on my piece..." Branch mewed, sleep-talking.

Ivy gave Branch a good whack on the head with her paw. "Wake up pebblebrain!" She scoffed.

Branch jolted upwards to the cave wall, his fur spiked up so that he almost looked double his size. "W-who's there?" He shouted, glancing around the cave wildly.

Spark gave an amused snort. "Come on harebrain, Stoneteller and Sun are arguing again. This time it sounds _really_ important."

"Er, right." Branch's fur was beginning to lie flat now, and he gave his shoulder a few brisk embarrassed licks.

As the trio went to watch the argument, picking their spot between Holly Feather and Spruce Dawn, the mothers brought them up to speed. It turned out that Stoneteller had finally relented, letting his Tribe decide what they wanted to do themselves. The cats were separating into two groups. Ones who wanted to leave, or agreed a group should leave the mountains, and those who disagreed entirely with any cat leaving the mountains.

Spark turned and whispered to Branch and Ivy, "hey, let's go down to the group that wants to leave. This is our chance guys."

"Good idea," Branch whispered back.

But as the three crept away, they were caught by Spruce Dawn who fixed them with a hard stare. "Oh no you don't!" The queen mewed, signalling for the trio to get back, "you three get right back here. This is already a sticky situation. The last thing the Tribe needs is for a couple of kits to get involved in this."

Spark merely lashed his tail in frustration, _This could be our only chance!_ He fumed, _We need to get down there now or we may never be able to leave the mountains!_

After this thought, the tribe had completely separated into two different groups, with the exception of Spruce Dawn, Holly Feather, Branch, Ivy and Spark, who because of their situation were obviously thought by the Tribe, and the mothers, to be going nowhere. Then Stoneteller spoke. "Well I hope you have all thought about your choices," he growled, "because everyone in Sun's group is expected to leave the mountains. We do not welcome traitors in this Tribe. You all have three days. By then, you will be expected to leave."

This statement caused an outcry from the 'leave' group. Free Fire, who was heavily pregnant with Stone Fur's kits wailed, "but I can't travel! I didn't even want to leave! I just thought that a group should be allowed to if they wish. Look at me! I'm ready to kit likely in under a moon!"

Stoneteller was unsympathetic. "Well then you should of thought about that before you betrayed your Tribe!" He hissed, silencing the whole crowd, "the decision has been made. All of you are leaving. Anyone wishing to leave, speak now."

Stone Fur had opted to switch sides, as his mate was now forced to leave. Then Spark realized, _I need to say something! This really is my last chance!_ Branch and Ivy stared at Spark wide-eyed, clearing thinking the same. With his two closest companions willing him to speak, Spark mustered the courage to yell, " Ivy Branch and I want to go to! We're almost old enough to be to-bes. We can make decisions for ourselves!"

There was a silent pause, shocked stares coming from nearly every cat, especially Holly Feather and Spruce Dawn. Then Pine muttered aloud, "I guess it couldn't hurt..." _Yes!_ Spark was ecstatic, looking at Branch and Ivy, he guessed they felt the same. _They're going to let us go with them!_

Then a voice hissed back at the kits viciously, "Shut up you little runt! Your staying here with your mother for your own good!" It was Oak.

 _What was that for?_ Spark was shocked at the cruelty in his tone when Stoneteller spoke up. "Obviously you are not wanted in that group. Because of this, you three will stay in the mountains. This meeting is over." Stoneteller then proceeded to stalk off to his cave. Leaving Spark sitting crestfallen where he was. _We were so close._ Spark realized the trio were a mere 'yes' away from leaving. _Till that Fox-Heart Oak came along and ruined everything! If it wasn't for him we'd be saying our goodbyes and planning our trip right now!_ Spark was furious at Oak for crushing both his and Ivy and Branch's dreams. _Some hero,_ Spark fumed.

Then a light brown she cat, with points on her ears, paws, and tail the colour of rich mud walked up to Spark and Holly Feather. "What's up Sparrow?" Asked Holly Feather.

"Mom," Sparrow announced seriously, "I came to tell you that I'm leaving. I've thought about it a lot and talked to dad quite a bit. It's something I think I need to do."

"Oh Sparrow how exciting!" Holly Feather mewed sympathetically. "If things were different, I would probably leave too. I'm going to miss you terribly! You know that?"

As the mother and daughter nuzzled each other Sparrow murmured, "I'll miss you two mom." Then turning to Spark she gave him a lick on the head and mewed, "I'll miss you too little brother. Who knows, maybe we'll meet up someday and I'll get to know you better."

 _Miss me?_ Spark thought, disdained. Sparrow was Sparks older sister an only child from Holly Feather and Sun Spots first litter. Although the two were siblings, they really weren't close. Sparrow had visited and played with Ivy and Spark while she was a to-be and the two were very young. However there wasn't a really deep bond between the two. _More than with dad,_ Spark shrugged.

The thing was, Sparrow was already a Prey-Hunter while Spark wasn't yet a to-be. So it confused Spark as to why his sister would miss him. _Who cares about that right now,_ Spark had... A more urgent issue to worry about...

Spark found Oak at the dirt-place. He waited at the tunnel for Oak to come. _I want to know what the big deal is of him picking on a kit,_ Spark fumed.

Just then, Oak came out from the dirt-place through the tunnel. Seeing Spark, his gaze hardened. "Get out of my way kit!" He hissed.

 _He thinks that just because I'm a kit I deserve no respect and that he can walk all over me._ Spark did not move, _He's wrong. I don't have what I want from him yet._ "Why did you shut me down?" Spark asked politely.

Oak hissed again, "I don't have to explain anything to you kit!" Oak scoffed, walking past Spark.

Spark made absolutely no movement, other than the twitch of his whiskers, as he stared at the space Oak had just been and mewed, "One day, I'm going to be big and powerful too. But you know what Oak? I'm going to use my power to bring others up. Not to tear them down. And when I am that big, and that powerful, I'm going to teach you a lesson... A lesson about respect and injustice."

Oak stopped dead in his tracks. He then turned around with a wicked smile, trapping Spark against the corner of the cave, one paw in the air with claws unsheathed. You could here the cruelty, seeping out of his tone as he mewed, " Oh, I think _I'll_ be the one teaching the lesson. A lesson about what happens to a tiny insignificant, big-mouthed kit. I'll show you what happens to those kits when they do anger a 'big and powerful cat.'"

Spark did not show any signs of fear. He was not going to let Oak have the satisfaction of knowing Spark was petrified. Oak raised his paw and gave one slash at Sparks face. Spark felt one of his claws connect, and tear open the flesh on the left side of his face. Blood spilled from the wound onto the ground. "Maybe that scar will give you something to remember me by," Oak scoffed.

Spark just stood up, unfaltering and mewed, "you've been warned."

Oak surged forward pinning Spark against the tunnel wall, out of site for the rest of the Tribe. "You know what runt!" Oak spat, giving a hiss, "One day, I am going to hurt you far more than just a little knick on your face. I know your type. Your stubborn, you will leave the mountains. And when you do kit... I'll be waiting for you."

Oak whipped away, stalking off to who knows where. Spark gasped for breath as he was let go. Feeling the sting of the wound on his face Spark recalled Oaks brutal quip. _'Maybe that scar will give you something to remember me by.'_

 _Oh it will,_ Spark let his thoughts carry him away, _It will remind me of injustice. It will remind me never to be a perpetrator of such horrible things, and to condemn actions of injustice in any way possible. And it will remind me to not stop until you have three matching scars down the side of your face as well._

Holly Feathers mew broke his thoughts, "Spark?" She called, "Where are you?" Panicking, Spark looked for an excuse. He found it. He took a thorn and thought _is it really worth it._

Holly Feather called again, "Spa-ark?" _It is,_ Spark realized she was getting closer. Spark took a deep breath, and forced the thorn into his wound. A sharp pain exploded in his face, more pain then Spark though was ever even imaginable.

As soon as Spark had covered his tracks, he felt a presence behind him. Holly Feather mewed, "There you are!..."

Spark had gone to Stonetellers cave to get his 'cut' treated. The thought of what had really happened still hung like a dark cloud in Sparks mind. Feeling alone, angry, afraid, and utterly hopeless, Spark went to sleep.

Spark found that he was again in Stonetellers cave. Not just sleeping there, but dreaming there. Half Moon stood before him. Spark launched into a tirade of questions and apologies. "Half Moon! It's you!" He shouted, "I'm so sorry, I tried so hard. They wouldn't let me come Half Moon, I'm sorry. Does this mean I've broken my promise?"

Half Moon silenced him. "It is alright young Sparkpath. For this is why I am here, to guide you." Half Moons voice had a soothing effect. It helped Spark calm down a little. "You have suffered much," Half Moon continued, " But there is more yet to come. Do not worry Sparkpath. You will leave the mountains, however, you will leave on your own. Your destiny calls for you not to travel with the group presently leaving."

Spark asked a question he had wanted to for a long time. "W-will Branch and Ivy come with?"

Half Moon gave a sigh, "the task that lie ahead of you would be but impossible without the help of companions. You will encounter more than you know on your journey Sparkpath." Seeing the confused look on Sparks face Half Moon mewed, "that means yes Spark."

Spark breathed a huge sigh of relief. But Half Moon was not finished. "However, although you will not leave with the large group that departs these mountains, it is imperative that you leave before you become a to-be."

"What!" Spark gawked, "but that's in mere days! A week at the most!"

Half Moon started fading away, "It is not my wish to force these demands on you Sparkpath. But unfortunately, it has been made apparent to me that it is necessary. I wish you look on your journey," she mewed, and with that both her and the cave faded away.


	5. A Legacy of Fire: New Plans

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongYip, that's right. An update. Hope you fine ladies and gentlemen enjoy, and as always, please review. (Serioursly guys, Please review, I don't care if you do it anonymously or not. Just let me know what you think.)/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Spark awoke in Stonetellers cave, his dream fresh in his memory. His nostrils were still filled with Half-Moon's sweet and starry scent. As Spark lay on the cold, barren, stone floor, he felt rather lonely. When he listened, he could hear the water droplets falling off the sharp timeless stones that hung from the roof of the cave. They fell all the way down to the clear pools of water that filled the cave's many divots and pockets./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Spark realized he was not used to such cold and isolation. emI've always slept right next to Ivy and Branch. They've always warmed my fur and I theirs. I guess I've just always been used to the warmth and noise and movement of the three of us in the night, /emspan style="font-style: normal;"Spark realized. He then thought of Stoneteller and pitied the old tom. /spanemHe must be so lonely and cold, living here almost all his life, /emspan style="font-style: normal;"Spark thought. /spanemAnd he's not allowed to take a mate either./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Then, as if reading Sparks thoughts, Stoneteller spoke, "Young Sparkpath. Come and join me." The ancient tom sat very regally, his dark brown pelt was very wiry. He probably looked a little less so when he was younger./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emHow does he know my name? /emspan style="font-style: normal;"Spark wondered. /spanemShouldn't he call me Fox still? That's what the rest of the Tribe still know me as. /emspan style="font-style: normal;"Spark opened his mouth, "how do you-," he began, only to be cut off by the ancient tom./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""Don't sound so surprised," Stoneteller twitched his whiskers, amused, "I speak with our ancestors also you know. It is part of my duty to this Tribe. There is much I know about you Sparkpath. Including the truth behind your 'injury."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Spark opened his jaws to protest, but Stoneteller did not give him the chance "However," he interrupted, "that is not the reason I called you here."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Continuing with his previous topic he spoke: "You are the reason that I let the some of the Tribe leave." A twinge of regret crossed the toms eyes. "I tried so hard to keep us together," Stoneteller sighed, bowing his head. "However that is not our destiny. Half-Moon revealed herself to me also. She understood the difficulty I faced, having to let my dear Tribe go. She had to do the same you know."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Stoneteller went on, his wise old eyes glancing over the cave. Strangely, his gaze never met Sparks. "The group that left us moons ago is thriving now. It is for this Tribes own good that I must let some go. You will play an instrumental part in their success Spark. Your destiny does lay intertwined with the cats that leave, but you will still always be a separate entity. A cat who lives forever, whether in life or fables, on the fringes of what most would consider 'normality.'"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Stoneteller paused, his gaze stopping at a particular pool. Carefully, he pawed at it, hitting dead center. Stepping aside he voiced, "come look at your reflection your reflection. See what you find."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Spark gazed into the pool. He saw himself. But somehow, he looked different. He looked almost like Stoneteller. He had the same experienced face and posture, however, he looked much younger. Then two more shapes appeared in the water beside him. The awry reflection of what looked like Branch and Ivy. Spark was hardly sure. Beside them on either side was the distorted silhouette of a pink and white she-cat, who although Spark couldn't see her clearly at all, her shape indistinct because of the pools ripples, he could see she was obviously very beautiful. Spark saw also a massive tom, who even in a distorted form had polarizingly contrasting black and white marks. Beside him was the rippled form of a sandy and mud brown she-cat. The reflection lasted all but a mere few seconds./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Stonetellers paw hit the puddle again, nearly emptying it. Whatever image was there dissipated. Spark jumped back, startled. "You will have many allies Spark. More help then you could imagine. But you must listen to your ancestor's Spark, or destiny may take a different course. You may never meet some valuable companions. However, there are two that will always stand by your side."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"The Toms deep green gaze was as mesmerizing as the reflection Spark saw in the pool. His eyes looked identical to Half-Moons. As he spoke, Spark swore he heard the ancient Stonetellers gentle voice join the rough old tom's as he mewed, "fate has strengthened the bond between you three for a reason. Wherever fate guides your paws, there are two who always will fall in close behind."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Spark felt more relieved then he had ever in his whole, young life. Stoneteller touched his head to Sparks. "Now sleep young Sparkpath. You know all you have the need for now." Stoneteller then went back to his post, watching the pools of water that filled the cave. Feeling more renewed and refreshed, than he ever had in his life, the last thing on Sparks mind was sleep. However he obeyed, and after a while, the rhythmic sound of water dripping endlessly into the pools lulled him to sleep./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"The rather mystical experience of the night behind him, Spark awoke, searching for Ivy and Branch. The two were sitting at the fresh kill stump. They were enjoying the Eagle that seemed plentiful these days. Spark padded up to the two. "Hey Spark," came the jovial mew of Branch. Likely seeing the urgency on sparks face he asked, "What's up?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Spark cut to the chase. "I have something important to tell you guys." The two put down their meal, or in Branch's case, gobbled it down as quickly as possible. After that ordeal, Ivy mewed, "well. Let's hear it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""Do you guys want to know why I really changed my name?" Spark asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""Well it's about time," Ivy snorted, "we've been waiting for this story for a long time."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""Alright," Spark warned the two, "It's pretty long though."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""What isn't with you?" Ivy asked. Spark realized it was true. Spark did have a tendency to overthink nearly everything, causing almost all the answers he gave to be as long and complicated as the thoughts in his head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Spark gave a sigh, "alright guys. This is going to get really strange..." The three listened intently as Spark told them the story. He told them basically everything he could remember. From his first meeting with Half-Moon, to his night yesterday in Stonetellers den. The only part he left out was his encounter with Oak. That was still too much to think about yet, never mind put to words./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""So we've got to leave before we're to-be's then?" Branch asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""It appears that way," Spark replied. Just then a thought made him jolt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""What was that about?" Ivy asked about Sparks jolt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emThis is too much to ask of them, /emspan style="font-style: normal;"Spark realized. "Guys," he started, "you... You shouldn't come. This is /spanemmy /emspan style="font-style: normal;"journey, /spanemmy/emspan style="font-style: normal;" destiny. It's not fair of me to drag you into this. It's too much to ask of you guys. To leave your only home, journey across lands no-one here has ever heard of, just for my sake? No. I can't ask you to do that."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Ivy shook her head and sighed, "Sparkpath," that was the first time she had called Spark Sparkpath. "I swear. Sometimes I wonder if your a bigger mouse brain than Branch."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Ivy's remark caught Spark off guard."Wh-what?" he asked, confused./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;""Do you think the two of us are ever going to just leave your side? Just let you up and walk away why don't we." Ivy mewed with utter disdain, "The worst part was that you tried to discourage us by saying that the journey is dangerous." The outspoken she-cat continued, "honestly Spark, just face it... Your stuck with us forever."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-style: normal;"Branch joined in too. "Yeah," he added, "besides, you need us to look out for you. There are too many thorn bushes out there for you to trip in," he teased./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emWherever fate guides your paws, there are two who will always follow close behind. /emspan style="font-style: normal;"The Stonetellers' words rang in his ears. And as Ivy nuzzled against Spark, mewing something about how stupid he was, Spark looked up at the sky outside the cave. Although it was morning, one star still hung in the sky. It shimmered as he whispered, "Thank you Half-Moon."/span/p 


End file.
